


Hidden Help

by kyrdwyn



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode AU: s02e16 Doomworld, FlashWave Week 2017, M/M, Mick does things he's not proud of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: Mick didn't ask for much from the Spear, but it might be enough.





	Hidden Help

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 - Doomworld.

Mick unlocked the door to his spare bedroom and entered, relocking it behind him. He set the tray on the table that served as a desk and regarded his captive, who was curled up on the bed, ankle peeking out under the sheets, silver cuff and chain shining from his foot down to where it was attached to a ring bolted to the floor. "Brought you dinner."

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat, doll."

"I need to get out of here," Barry Allen snarled, pushing the sheets back. "I need to be out there, stopping Thawne and Darkh and Merlynn."

"You'd be dead, and you know it," Mick replied steadily. "The Flash - Harrison Wells - is, Darkh took him out early, keeps his mask as a souvenir, along with all the other heroes he's killed, like the Arrow and Black Canary. Thawne is still looking for you, wanting to torture you as revenge for what you did to him during Flashpoint. You don't have your powers here, Barry." 

"So, what, I stay here as your prisoner?"

"You stay here safe, helping me plan the Legion's downfall."

"Including Snart?" Barry's comment cut Mick to the core.

"Including Snart," he finally agreed. "He's not the same man I knew. I don't know what they've done to him, but he's not Len."

Barry looked at him, and Mick could see the former Flash's mind turning. Mick couldn't have saved his former teammates in the _Waverider_ from whatever the Legion wanted to do with them - they'd been too much of a thorn in the Legion's side, but he could concentrate on this, on keeping Barry safe, on having someone who would help him undo whatever the Legion did. Because Mick, though he had trusted Snart, hadn't trusted the other three.

"Fine, Mick, I'll help you. But don't expect me to forgive you," Barry warned him.

"I don't," Mick said. "Not sure I can forgive myself."

"Bring me the tray," Barry said. "And start telling me where everyone is."

Hopeful that the Flash could help set the world to rights, Mick started talking.


End file.
